Brotherly Love
by Snodin
Summary: One Shot, dedicated to White Thunder and all Manjyome Group fans. Chosaku recalls his first days with Jun...


AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Disclaimer- You know I don't own these characters.

This story was inspired by Dancing Kirby's "Road Trip," and by White Thunder's fandom of the Manjyome Group. So this is pretty much dedicated to them, as it is to all Manjyome Group fans.

"Brotherly Love"

I remember our first days together.

When they brought you home from the hospital, I could barely see you; everybody- even the servants- were all gathered around you as soon as Mother and Father walked through the front door. I could hear them all cooing and snuggling you, but I couldn't see. I was small at the time, no taller than Dad's legs; so looking through the wall of your devoted fans was a challenge, to say the least.

"Let me see! Let me see!" I pleaded, but nobody heard me. I tried jumping up, but it was no good. It was as if I had become invisible.

I _felt_ invisible.

The next two weeks were a pain. Your nursery was heavily guarded by butlers and maids, so Shouji and I were never alone with you. Whenever we wanted to go near you those first few days, we had to make sure our hands were clean. If you coughed or sneezed, it was always our fault; we "left the door open," or carried "a cold." Then we were hurried out the door, as if we had a deadly virus.

When you did leave the nursery, you were always with Mother. She held onto you like velcro, even whenever we sat down to eat. I couldn't bear eating at the table with you; you had that sloppy food and you slurped it up like a vaccum cleaner. It disgusted me. If I made so much as a face, Mother would snap at me:

"Leave him alone, Chosaku! He's just a baby!"

I couldn't even play with you; while we were in the living room, you were either in your secured playpen or in Mother's arms. One day I decided to catch your attention; I tossed a soft plushie ball at you. You were too young to comprehend ball catching, so you took the hit right to the face. Then you started wailing, and Mother gave me a swift beating.

The worst part was when we finally started going out on walks together, with Mother pushing your carriage. It was okay at first, until we met with the public eye. Then everybody started to gather around you. Not me, not Shouji, just you. People even started to take pictures of you- pictures that would make it into the daily newspapers. And once again, I was invisible.

I hated those days. But mostly, I hated _you_.

I just didn't get it. I couldn't understand what the big deal was about you. This family had two babies before, but neither Shouji nor I could remember those days. So it was hard for us to understand why you were so pampered and protected.

So one day, I decided to investigate the matter. I had to see you up close and personal. All by myself.

I made sure I would stay up past ten; that was when the maids would finally leave your nursery to let you sleep. As soon as the coast was clear, I moved in.

I slowly opened the door; it creaked and that worried me. I was so sure that there were security cameras everywhere, or at least some night guard that would hear and catch me. But to my relief, I was alone. Still, I tiptoed toward your crib, until at last I was right beside it. And though I was small, I was at least big enough to look over the side of the crib, right into your soft bed.

I looked you in the face, and studied you. Your hair was growing fast, and in time it would become a wild black mess. The rest of you was curled up in a blanket so tightly, you almost looked like you were cocooned. Your eyes were shut tight, and your breathing was so light it fell on deaf ears.

It was when I took a breath then you opened your eyes. They were as black as your hair, but soft and beaming with wonder. You stared at me, not making a sound.

"So…" I muttered. "…There you are. …You have no idea how big a deal you are, do you?"

You blinked.

"You know, things were diff'rent before you got here… It was much quieter. Shouji and I had the place all to ourselves. And then you came along, and now all of a sudden it's all about 'Jun.' 'Jun did this, Jun did that.' 'Don't touch him, you'll make him sick.' 'Keep that noise down, you'll wake the baby.' 'I can't talk to you right now, Chosaku; I'm trying to change the baby.' Do you have any idea just how miserable you're making me?"

Then you started to squirm, and made this soft cooing sound.

"Oh. And let's not forget the press you've gotten. All over Japan they want your picture. They want a look at 'the richest baby in the world.' Well _I'm _rich too, you know! And I'm older, and smarter! I at least_ know_ I'm rich! Don't_ I_ matter anymore?"

You cocked your head, as if you were trying to understand my words.

"Look at you. You can't even talk. You just sit there with that same stupid look on your face; that 'I don't have a care in the world' look. I hate it. I hate you!"

"Achoo!"

"Oh, great. Now I made you sick again. I can just see it now: 'Chosaku, what are you doing out of bed!? What have you done to the baby!? That's it young man, you're grounded for a month!'"

"Aaahh…" Your mouth opened wide, into a smile. I think it might have been your very first laugh.

I was stunned; I finally realized that all the while I was ranting, you were just so happy to see me, your big brother. I stared in amazement as you struggled to get your tiny chubby arms out of the blanket, and then waved them in the air.

"…What? …You want me to hold you? …Oh, fine. Just don't start screaming, okay?"

I knew to cradle your soft head first before lifting your back, so I did. As much as I was jealous of you, I took you into my arms as carefully as possible. Perhaps I was more worried about getting caught with you than causing you any harm.

When at last I got you out of the crib, I held you up vertically, so that our eyes could meet on the same level. You still held onto that smile.

"You're always happy, all the time. Why is that? Do you know how big a deal you are, or what? …Shame you can't talk back; I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours."

And a very round head it was, too. Your forehead was broad, making your eyes, nose and mouth seem smaller than they were. Those black eyes of yours looked glossed, and stared me down as if they were studying my face.

"Then again, when you do talk you're probably gonna complain all the time. 'Waaah! Mommy, I want this, Mommy I want that! Mommy, Chosaku hit me. Mommy, I want food. Mommy, I wanna go to the zoo!' And you know what she's gonna say? 'Yes dear, anything for you, 'cause you're my little miracle. Yes you are, and you're so cute! You're the cutest! You're even cuter than those other two!' ……Okay, she really doesn't say that, but I know that's what she's thinking."

Then you lifted your chubby little hands again, this time toward my face. You touched my cheeks, even as I was ranting. And then all at once I started to calm myself down.

You cooed again, grinning a smile that should have had teeth to go with it. I never saw such a happy face; it actually scared me a bit.

"Why are you so happy?" I whispered with a frown. "Don't you know I hate you?"

And then all of a sudden, as I stared deeply into those innocent eyes of yours, I was no longer so hateful of you. I was, at this point, hating myself.

As my heart sank in disgrace, I moved you closer to me, letting your tiny head slope onto my shoulder. Then you wrapped your tiny arms around me for as far as they could go. And I hugged back, feeling your warmth.

Then I took a deep sigh. "….I know, I know. I've been nothing but a jerk lately. But I can't help it; everybody's all crazy about you, and… Well, you are kinda cute. I mean, for a pain in the neck…"

I heard you sigh; I could tell you were falling asleep in my arms.

"I should get you back in bed."

I was trying with all my might not to bend your neck as I placed you back in the crib, but that didn't stop you from letting out a small but stressful sob.

"Shh-shhh," I pleaded, and that seemed to work. But when I let go of you and let you slope back into bed, your smile went away and was replaced with a frown. You knew I was leaving, and I could tell by the sad look on your face that you didn't want me to go.

I stared back at you with a frown of my own. "I'm sorry, Jun. I shouldn't have woke you up."

You yawned quietly.

Then, as if acting entirely on instinct, I rubbed your nose and made you giggle.

"I'll still be here, okay? Will you stay quiet if I stay here?"

You didn't respond, but your silence was enough to convince me.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay here. I'll…"

I scanned the room for a comfortable spot to sleep, and had chosen a nearby rocking chair. Quickly I dragged it across the room over to your crib, making sure you could see me nearby.

I crawled into the chair as if I myself were a baby.

"G'night, Jun."

It wasn't hard for me to sleep that night, because you stayed quiet. And I knew then, things were going to be different between us. From then on, you and I were only going to get closer.

END


End file.
